Increasing expenses associated with obtaining raw material and constantly increasing consumption of textile products provide a strong economic incentive for developing methods for recycling unused or post-consumer textile material which would otherwise go to waste to be burned or buried. Qualified recycled fibers from the wasted garment/clothing need to be with adequate physical strength and hygienically clean. However, the current methods for recycling unused or post-consumer textile material cannot produce qualified hygienically clean textile fibers from textiles waste such as used or post-consumer garments. Recycled fibers are not pure in color, a dyeing process is thus needed to produce fibers with uniformed color, which means that additional setting of waste water treatment device is needed.
Further, several steps of the current methods for recycling unused textile material are performed manually, and thus the production efficiency is low.